


[podfic] dark and light

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Series: 1962!verse [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angsty Charles, Angsty Schmoop, Dubious Morality, Multi, Podfic, Telepathy, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"In which Charles contemplates living with not only one but two ruthless warriors."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] dark and light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [dark and light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074900) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** telepathy, threesome, dubious morality, angsty schmoop, angsty Charles 

 **Length:**  00:23:24  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(XMFC_BtVS\)%20_dark%20and%20light_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
